


Jameson Jackson & an Empty Household

by bribrifeefee



Series: Home [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Slowest updates around, fingerguns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: The premise of this is based of a question I asked myself: what if Jameson appeared and the house was empty?Basically, all the other egos are off doing there own thing, the house is deserted, and Jameson appears.





	1. Chapter 1

One thing Jameson didn’t expect last night when he fell asleep was to wake up in a different room. He also didn’t expect to have a tea towel to be wrapped around his fingers. But here he was doing both.

He got out of bed and explored the room a little. There wasn’t much in here, just some dressers, an empty picture frame, a wall clock, and a couple of doors. He opened one of the doors.

The room was a smallish closet. There was a metal bar and rack in the top half of the closet. The rack held a blue and white iron, while the bar had a couple of hangars on it. Leaning against the back wall was an ironing board with a dark blue cover on it.

Jameson tilted his head in confusion. When did ironing boards become collapsible? Jameson shook his head and closed the door. Maybe he was in one of those nicer hotels that got new products the moment they came out. Though he supposes if that was true it was a _very_ nice hotel.

He wandered over to one of the other doors and opened it. He stared at the nice, pristine loo. He walked over to the sink and took off the towel wrapped around his fingers. The skin underneath was stained red while the towel was dark brown. Jameson sighed and set the towel on the countertop. Hopefully, the dried blood can still come out of it.

He turned the faucet on and let the water run over his hand. He began to try to wash the blood away. This was going to be quite the story when he gets home. Jameson frowned in thought. Where was he anyway? It’s not like he had the money (or time) to go wherever he wanted. It’s the same reason he decided to get a flat mate when he moved into his apartment.

Speaking of flat mate, Jameson always found him to be odd. He wasn’t a bad man. He just to... eccentric sometimes. His flat mate also had this tendency to just randomly appear at times, came home at odd times in the morning, and occasionally asked Jameson what day it was. No matter how often he was out, he always paid the rent on time and sometimes even paid Jameson’s half. He was strange but he was alright.

Jameson looked at his hand and saw a small wound on his index finger. The rest of his hand was fine and the blood washed off. The wound reminded him off all the times he’s gotten paper cuts. How did such a small wound cause so much blood? Jameson let out a sigh and look up at the mirror on the wall. He froze as he saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked like he just walked out of a film. Not the newer ones, the (slightly) older ones that had the sepia filtering. Jameson swallowed in fear. Maybe- maybe he was just dreaming. Surely, that had to be the logical reason as to why he’s here. Or perhaps he went to a bar and someone slipped him something. ‘Cause this- This was not real.

Jameson turned back to the bedroom and made his way to the bed. Maybe he if just went back to sleep, he’ll wake up home safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is bribrifeefee  
> Send me an ask or something.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up again, his stomach was rumbling. He lazy reached for the lamp and turned it on. He ducked his head under the duvet as light filled the room. He counted to ten and then, ever so slowly, peaked out from his warm haven. 

The room was covered in a soft yellow glow. Jameson went to check the time then realized there was no alarm clock on the nightstand. In fact, there was nothing on it except for the lamp. 

Jameson sat up and looked around the room. It was the same room as earlier.  _ ‘I guess it really wasn’t a dream…’ _ , Jameson thought to himself. He sighed as he stood up, might as well make the best of it while he can.

He made his way to the last door, the one he didn’t open earlier. He took a deep breath in and opened it. He let out a sigh and looked down the hallway. It looked pretty small and was lit up by the windows at the ends of the hallway. He began to wander down the hallway. Surely, there was a way down to the front desk?

He quickly found a staircase and went down them. On his left, there was a hallway and, to his right, there was a room. Jameson walked into the room and froze. 

The room looked reminded him of his childhood house, specifically the living room. The only difference was that this room was bigger and a kitchen area was open to it. It was that moment that Jameson realized he wasn’t in a hotel. He was in someone’s  _ house _ . 

Jameson jogged to the front door and threw it open. He flinched at the brightness of the outside world. As his eyes adjusted, he stared at all the rundown houses nearby, stretching as far as he could see down the road. 

Nothing looked familiar to him. He felt himself fall to his knees, his eyes watering.  _ Where am I? Why am I here? _

Jameson felt the world slip away before it became pitch black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is bribrifeefee  
> Send me an ask or something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious Jameson is curious.

Jameson woke up. He let out a yawn as he sat up. He looked around at the concrete and grass around him. Right. He wasn’t home. 

 

He stood up and turned to the house he had come from earlier. Based on the windows, there was at least two floors. The faded dark blue walls stood out against the bushes in front of them. The said bushes were overgrown and all over the place. Jameson looked at the houses nearby. The houses all mirrored each other; overgrown and unkempt. 

 

The 27-year old made his way to the house and entered it. He looked around the room. One half was a living room (though it looked to be more like a family room) and the other half was split between a kitchen and a dining area, with an island nestled in between them. Feeling his stomach rumble, Jameson decided to go to the kitchen. 

 

The island had a barstools nestled under the overhang, with a vase with dead flowers sitting on the countertop. Across that was another set of counters, with cabinets above and below them, and what looked like an oven nestled in the middle of the counters. There was a large metal box on the end closest to the hallway. On the other end, there was a sink sitting between the island and the other counter sets. Above the sink, there was a window that he could see the backyard. The backyard was a little better than the front, but he could tell whoever lived here hadn’t been around in a while. 

 

Curiously, he looked at the tall metal box. It was a steel color with black handles and... dispensers? That’s weird. Why would a house have dispensers? He gently pressed one of the dispensers and nothing happened. He cocked his head in confusion. He pressed a little harder and made a startled noise when water began pouring over his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away and the water stopped pouring. He shook his hand and stared at his drenched sleeve. He frowned and looked at the water dispenser. Water was dripping down the dispenser, the side of the metal box, and began pooling on the tile floor. 

 

He let out a sigh and looked at the surrounding counters. He grinned when he spotted paper towels. He leaned over and tore a few pieces off. He set two of them on the counter next to the fridge. He used the other to gently dry the dispenser and the tray beneath it. He set the sheet next to the others and picked the others up. He bent down and used them to clean the water up. Afterwards, he set the sheets on the counter and looked around for a bin. He quickly gave up on finding the bin and decided to search for food instead. 

 

He opened the cabinet closest to the water dispenser. There was a bunch of clear bottles in various sizes. Each had different labels and a few had a different cap and label colors. Most were spices that he recognized and others were either hard to read or he just didn’t recognize them at all. He closed the cabinet and opened another one. This one had a variety of things. There was a glass container labeled sweet relish, another was labeled cherry jam, a slightly taller glass bottle of (mesquite?) honey, a bunch of metal cans(one of which says corn on it), and that was about all he could see. (The cabinet was a complete mess anyway.)

 

Jameson grabbed the honey bottle and set it on the counter. He closed the cabinet and opened a drawer. He grinned when he saw the drawer full of utensils. He grabbed a spoon and closed the drawer. He opened the bottle of honey and ate some of it with a spoon. 

 

When he was done, he set the spoon in the sink and closed the bottle of honey. He left the honey sitting on the counter and took a look around the kitchen. His eyes were drawn back to the metal box. He walked back over to it and grabbed one of the handles. He pulled it open and squinted his eyes against the light. It seemed to be a refrigerator. There wasn’t much in it anyway. Just a container of milk and another one with muffins. (At least that’s what it looked like.) Jameson closed the door and looked at the outside of it. It didn’t look like a refrigerator... At least none that he had ever seen. 

 

Jameson went back to the cabinets and began looking through them. There wasn’t much else, just pans, pots, plates,...... and an entire cabinet just full of mugs. How many people lived here? Most of them had different designs, and some were stacked on top of each other. He closed the cabinet and looked around at the kitchen. There were a few other machines, but he didn’t feel like messing with them at the moment. 

 

He made his way to the living room and sat on the couch.  _ What now? _ He didn’t know where he was or the time. It made him uncomfortable and worried. Part of him wants to think he was kidnapped, but it didn’t make sense because the doors were unlocked. Hell, he could leave right now if he wanted. 

 

Maybe he came as a dare? Which wouldn’t make any sense unless he was drunk. Him drinking would probably also explain why he can’t remember anything from the night before. He remembered returning to his apartment with groceries and decorations. He couldn’t remember much after that. He let out a sigh. Curse him and his drunk self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my thumb hurts, but I managed to finally finish this. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. A/N

I got a new phone a few months ago. The two apps that I mainly use to write with don't transfer files, so I had to export them to different places. However, when I did this, I didn't do it all at once, and the files ended up on different platforms. I'm slowly going through and seeing what I can find. 

So, try not to expect any updates soon. (Or for a while.)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is bribrifeefee  
> Come scream at me.

Jameson decided to check the rest of the house for anyone else who might actually live here. (He was intruding in their home; it wasn’t very polite.) He got up from the couch and wandered down the hall. He opened the first door to his right. The inside was a complete mess. There were electrical wires everywhere. In one corner, there was a desk with a box and something else on it. Jameson closed the door and decided that he just wasn’t going to bother with it.

 

He continued down the hallway and chose the door to the right. He opened it and looked around the semi-bare room. There was quite a few shelves and a few cabinets. The cabinet doors were wide open and had a few bottles in them. The shelves were bare. Across from them were two machines (at this point, they might as well be). He decided to investigate later.

 

The room across the hall was locked. A bit odd, but he wasn’t going to judge. Everyone needs their privacy. He made his way back down to the stairs. There was a door next to it. It was a closet filled with things. There were organized shelves with bottles, cans, packages, boxes, etc. There was a rack with a broom, dustpan, a feather duster, something that was labeled “Swiffer”, and a mop that had a bucket sitting underneath it. Jameson had a feeling he would be using at least one of those later.

 

He went up to the second floor. He could see about five doors from where he was. One was directly across from him, and the rest were spread across the hallway. Jameson knocked on the door across from him. He waited for half a minute for some sort of a reply. When none came, he slowly opened the door. It was a medium sized loo. He mentally added that to his list of oddly placed things and closed the door. 

 

He went through the same process with the rest of the doors (knocking, waiting for a bit, then slowly opening the door), and found the rest of the rooms to be bedrooms. As lived in as some of them look, no one was up here with him. He was kinda upset that he was here by himself, but relieved that he didn’t walk in on anyone at the same time. 

 

Jameson found himself downstairs again, on the couch. He let out a  _ tch _ . This was quite the predicament that would make his old roommate laugh.

 

Jameson stood back up and turned the lights (the ones still on) off. It was dark out already and fucking hell it did not feel like it should be night yet. But he digresses. 

 

Jameson laid down across the couch, shifting a bit so he was comfortable. A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. God, he was just not having a fine time today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, the next chapter(s) might be spaced out over days story wise. For example, the next chapter might take place a few days after this one or it might be hours afterwards. You get what I mean? I hope so.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is bribrifeefee  
> Send me an ask or something.


End file.
